15 Years Later
by sorahyper
Summary: You can't run away from your past.


This is my second fan fiction like this so, I'm still not perfect (:

Remember the **CC Rule** (Constructive Criticism).

Hope you like this story! Here's the first chapter of:

**15 Years Later**

**Mixed Emotions**

Frantically, a woman ran down the hallway as a man in a black suit chased after her; clawing his hands towards her in hopes of grasping onto a loose article of her clothing. The shadow of the man's hands reaching out to her, materialized upon the freshly polished floor. The woman caught a glimpse of the shadow at the corner of her eye and she hastily ran quickly down the seemingly never ending hallway. Her goal; the last door on the right.

The woman gasped for air as her feet quickly inched their way to the door and the man continued to pursue her. As the door finally came into view on her right side, she swung her arm out towards the door; grasping hold of the cool handle. Just as she is about to turn the handle, the man grabbed her wrist and yanked her body towards him.

"Let go of me!" she screamed. She swung her arms at him, hitting against his chest and kicking at his legs.

"Come on, baby," The man slurred his words as he spoke. "You know you want me…" He tried pulling the woman's body closer towards him but, she resisted.

"I am not your baby!" The woman kneed the man in the stomach and he fell to the ground clutching his aching abdomen. She ran clear away from her captive and stumbled into the room she was longing for. She quickly slammed the door shut, locking the room from the rest of the house.

The man had recovered from the painful blow she had delivered on him and was knocking against the locked door containing the woman he was after.

"Baby!" the man groaned. "Let me in!"

The woman's body shook at the sound of his voice. Her whole body trembling in terror and fear. The strained tears flowing down her exhausted face; painstakingly rolling down her cheeks and down onto the floor.

"G-get away from me!" she screamed; her voice cracking from her sobs. Her voice trembled in her throat as the pounding on the door got louder. She sat there on the floor, shaking, waiting, hoping.

Her prayers were answered when sounds of sirens faintly were heard and increased in sound as they neared the house. A crash was heard a few rooms from her sanctuary and footsteps made their way towards her. Shouts and yells were heard and the pounding against the door ceased. A loud thud hit the ground as the newly heard voices rang through her ears. There was a knock at the door and a reassuring voice told her to open the door. She opened the door a group of men came to her side, rushing her out of the room and out of the house.

She was placed on a stretcher and carried into an ambulance and two men carried something in their arms. They placed them into her arms and she looked down on them.

"We'll be fine," she said promisingly. The babies in her arms cried out to her in confusion as to what was happening. "Mommy will take care of you both, I promise you both -- Sora, Roxas."

--

"Hey, Sora! Wake up!" A blonde boy was quickly rushing in and out of the bathroom straightening up the house and getting ready for school. His twin brother, Sora, was still lazily lying in bed unaware that school was about to begin in 15 minutes.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah…" The brunette tossed over onto his side and ignored the pleas from his brother and continued to drift off back into sleep. "You wake up too damn early anyway…"

"It's not early anymore, Sora," his brother replied. "It's 7:45!"

The brunette jumped up at the sound of the time and hastily ran towards the bathroom, spreading toothpaste on his toothbrush.

"Why'd you wake me up so late?!" The blonde's twin complained.

"I didn't wake you up late," his brother argued. "I've been trying to wake you up for an hour!"

"Wahhsn't vuheryy suckessfulll Rahhxas," Sora answered back with his toothbrush furiously scrubbing at his teeth.

"Not my problem…" Roxas mumbled under his breath. He ran over to his brother's bed and quickly made the bed, not very neatly but made. "You have to seriously hurry up, Sora. Mom is going to drive us to school today because she's leaving for that business trip today!"

Sora rinsed out his mouth and washed off the sink and ran to the closet and picked out some clothes to wear. He ran back to the bathroom in a hurry and shut the door as he changed. The water was turned back on, to wash off his face, and Roxas waited impatiently on the bed. It was now 7:47 and the clock seemed to tick by faster each delayed second.

A few minutes later, Sora came out of the bathroom looking like he spent all morning getting ready.

"What are we waiting for?" he asked.

Roxas rolled his eyes in annoyance at his brother and they both ran down the stairs and into the kitchen where their mom was waiting for them.

"Finally," she sighed. "I thought you two were never going to come down…" She walked out of the kitchen and into the garage with Sora and Roxas following behind her. She sat down in the driver's seat and set her large brief case in the passenger seat. Sora and Roxas filed in the back row and the key was turned in the ignition.

The car slowly backed out of the driveway and once it was into the busy street of "Tram Common", the car hurriedly rushed to the teens' high school. Roxas took a glance at the digital clock in the middle of the CD player and it read, 7:54.

Their mom turned onto "Sunset Hill" and the car was parked a few yards away from their school, "Twilight High School". The boys walked out of the car and said goodbye to their mom, who they would see after the long 3 day weekend.

The boys quickly rushed down the sidewalk and into the open gates of their school. The bell to start school was only minutes away when they entered the "C Building" of their school. The hallways were already starting the crowd as the tick of the clock neared 8 o'clock.

The boys searched the hall for their friends and found two girls, one with red hair and one with a bleach blonde, walking towards them

"Hey guys," they greeted them. "You are actually here early today!"

"Hey Naminé and Kairi," Roxas replied. "And yeah, this lazy bum actually got up a LITTLE faster today." He gave a quick glance at his twin brother standing next to him and Sora just shrugged it off. Kairi giggled and bell rang throughout the hallway.

"Well," Naminé sighed. "I'll see you guys later!" Naminé and Kairi left the two brothers in the hall as they headed off for their class. Roxas and Sora had Spanish for their first period with Riku and Pence and since they were nowhere in sight, they headed off to the end of the hall to Room C108.

Riku and Pence were already waiting for them inside the classroom in the corner where they all sat. Their teacher, Mrs. Hernandez, gave them a pleasant smile as they entered the room and headed for their seats.

"Hey guys," Sora greeted them. They guys greeted him and Roxas as they took their seats. The all talked about the basketball game last night between the Twilight Strugglers and the Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee in the few minutes they had before class began. The bell finally rang and Mrs. Hernandez walked to the front of the class and began the lecture.

"Today, we are going to talk about Conjugations…"

--

The school day dragged on and on until it was finally the end of the day. The final bell rang and the classes filed out quickly. Roxas, Sora and Naminé were walking back to Sora and Roxas' house to start of the long weekend. Every year in the spring time, there is a long 3 day weekend to celebrate the founder of Twilight Town, the Great Vivi. There is a large celebration at the local park with food, games, party music, and every year it's a ton of fun!

Sora lived a few houses down from the park so, the gang went to his house to freshen up and get ready for the celebration.

Roxas sighed and said, "Another long day at school…" Everyone else sighed and nodded their heads.

"But," Naminé started. "At least the celebration is today!"

Everyone rushed up the staircase and into the boy's room. The girls went into the bathroom to freshen up and the boys waited on their beds continuing their discussion about the basketball game, minus Riku and Pence.

The celebration was broken down into three different parts. The first day was called the "Dawn" and in this part of the celebration, there was a dancing, games and food. The second day was the "Mid-day" and on this day was strictly on games and dancing. The last and final day was the "Twilight" and the celebration on this day only occurred at night where a spectacular firework show was held. It was easily a favorite holiday of many of the people who lived in the town.

"Okay guys," Naminé answered as she and Kairi walked out of the bathroom. "We're ready."

"One sec," Sora said rising from the bed. "I'm going to get something to drink from the fridge, anyone want anything?"

"No, thanks," Roxas replied.

"I'm good." Kairi answered.

"Can I have a water?"

"Sure, Naminé. Be right back." Sora quickly walked down the steps and into the kitchen. There was faint cheers and shouts coming from the park and Sora knew that the celebration at the park was already beginning. He opened the fridge and grabbed himself a Pepsi and Naminé a water.

He heard a door close and assumed that the gang was coming out the room and was going to go down the stairs to meet in the living room. He took his hands out from the fridge and closed the door. He turned around and stopped in his tracks. He saw a man in a black suit standing in the door way of his kitchen.

"Hello, Sora," the man said.

"Oh…" Sora started. "Hey, Dad…

--

Yeah, this story is very different from the other ones I've written so far.

I've basically haven't written anything like it.

I hope you enjoyed the beginning of this story!

Reviews? (:

I'll try to get the next chapter of this and my other stories soon :D

Thanks,

Sorahyper


End file.
